Back on Board
by voile
Summary: What happens after the the end of "My bonny light horseman?" This is my version of the events. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1 Back on Board

After Jaimy pulled me out of the water, all I could do was sit there and cry into his chest for the longest time. He doesn't seem to care that I am getting him all wet, and don't know all of the reasons why I was crying. Part of it had to do with that I had just escaped _yet another_ murder attempt. Part of it had to do with that Jaimy was alive and right with me and at least I could count on the next few minutes to pass and still be with him…

The _Morning Star _pulls up to my ship and Jim ties it off. I get up and look around at everyone. The smiles that radiate on their faces mirror mine. Higgins walks forwards to me.

"What are your orders captain?" he says. I look at Jaimy standing just behind me.

"Hoist the sails! We're going home!" I cry. There are some delighted cheers from the crew as everyone, including myself, scrambles aloft. Jim takes the wheel and we head for Boston.

The sun is shining, it is a glorious day, and I decide not to think of the future, or politics, or war or the fact that I just saw a man be run through. I am just going to think of Jaimy, his hand in mine as it is now. The sails are set, everything is in fine shape aboard the boat and this is when Jaimy tells me,

"Jacky, you smell." And he bursts out laughing. I fix him with a glare, but Higgins is standing right there and he starts laughing to.

"Fine," I say in my most imperious _Capitan Puss-in-boots _voice. "I want a bath. Right now. And I want real soap, and then I want a hot meal. With some _nice_ wine." James raises his eyebrows at me. I turn smartly on my heel, and walk towards my quarters.

A while later I am having my bath in some _glorious_ hot water. I have been scrubbed from head to toe to remove the smell of the battlefield from me. Higgins is washing my hair. I sink lower into the steamy water.

_Ummmmm.... that's good…. _

"So Miss. Are you going to tell us of yet another grand adventure?" Says Higgins.

"'Course I am. Perhaps not tonight though. I'm exhausted already." says I.

"The British intelligence agency might be a little miffed if you told everyone what happened." Higgins points out.

"Aww Higgins who gives a damn about them? Anyways, I trust my crew." I yawn, and stretch out me limbs.

"Hold still!" Says Higgins, "You should care about intelligence. They hold all the cards."

"Yes, but remember Higgins. I learned how to cheat very well at cards, so don't be too sure of them." I smirk as I say this. I remember a particular incident not long ago when I cleaned out a certain Major Levesque…

Higgins sighs. He knows he will not get through to me just now as I am in much too good a mood. Soon enough I am out of the tub. I decide to wear a comfortable blue skirt and my white blouse that has all the soft lace puffing out the top. I think it looks right grand. My hair is long enough now so that Higgins can pull it back into a short ponytail. It looks just like it used to back when I was a ship's boy on the Dolphin…

I am dressed now and I spring out on deck, where I spy Jaimy looking out on the horizon with a spyglass. _My _spyglass. _Hmmm…_

I walk up to him and then pop right in front of the spyglass.

"How's your girl now Jaimy? Not so smelly eh?" I purr putting my arms around his neck. He lowers the spyglass and kisses my lips.

_Ummmmmm……………. After so long!!!_

Then he pulls back and smiles at me. We just stand there for a while, looking at each other, taking everything in when Higgins announces his presence.

"Ah-hem" he goes, clearing his throat loudly. Jaimy blushes and I giggle as we turn to face him.

"For dinner, steak and some red wine hmm?" he says.

"That would be just the thing. Let's have some of the good wine too." I reply.

"The Fletcher wine?" Says Higgins pointedly. Jaimy raises his eyebrows at me with that one, and I beam at him. It promises to be an _excellent_ evening.


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner

My stomach groans. I can smell the rich scent of our dinner coming from the galley. After all that has happened, my hunger still rules. Higgins comes towards me.

"Where will you take your dinner Miss?" He inquires. I look up at the sky. It is a beautiful clear night, a black sky dotted with stars, and the crescent moon.

"I will take my food right here on deck." I say. Higgins nods and walks back towards the galley.

Soon enough dinner is served and Jaimy, Tink, Jim, and I are all gathered around my table. I look at the food, ravenous, and soon enough I'm stuffing my face like the true street urchin I am. Higgins clears his throat loudly behind me. I roll my eyes, 'cause I know what he wants. I sit up straight, put my napkin in my lap, and begin to use my silverware. The Lawson Peabody look is firmly on my face. Tink smirks. Jaimy just raises his eyebrows at me. I curse under my breath.

"So… What have you been up to these last few weeks?" Says James.

"I have been working for British intelligence against my will." I slice off another piece of meat and put it most daintily into my mouth. "But I believe that you already knew that."

"Come on Jacky! We all know you love telling a yarn!" says Tink. James and Jim look at me expectantly.

"Maybe after we're done eating…" I say, to put them off. Maybe they will forget. But alas, they don't and I will be up for a while telling this one.

I begin with the part where I am hoisted out of my Nancy B. Aslop and I am hoisted unwillingly into the clutches of that file Biffle…

"And he glared at me with those thin beedy little eyes 'e has an' says (_I make my voice deep)_ 'I'll get you for this you little slut…"

I go on to tell about seeing Davy again and my plans to escape the warship, and then into the French prison…

"And they threw in this miserable lumpy slimy thing and l went over to it and _oh God no…._It was you Jaimy and you wasn't looking good at all no…"

I tell how I got out and what I did when I got to London and the dance studio, and afterwards my first day in Paris…

"I go over to another shop and look in the window and I can see that he is doing the same 'cept another window down…"

The next bit was about my first time at the studio and the nighttimes with my mixtures. Yes, I edited this bit on Jaimy's behalf.

"Then I gave him a bit to drink and 'e don't suspect a thing…"

Then I tell all about the campaign march, and who I met there…

"I look towards 'the other American' and when he turns around I curse under my breath because it is none other than Randall Trevelene…"

And finaly I finish with the dramatic murder on the beach…

"and that bastard Jardinaux says, 'underneath your finery you're nothing but a common guttersnipe…"

Finaly the story is finished, and I sit back and take a deep breath. Nobody says a thing.

"Wow." squeeks Daniel Prescott and I know that he has listened to every word. Then everyone applauds.

Later,I look back to where Jaimy and Tink are talking. I can just hear snippets of their conversation…

"Sometimes I'm so afraid of losing her again. I feel like I steal any time I have with her. It's not mine to have…"

"I don't think that's true. Jacky's a wild one. I don't know if anyone ever held onto her for longer than a year."

"You mean physically or spiritually?"

"Physicaly. You've had her heart all along." says Tink. I smile, because that's all true.

"I need time to think Tink. Mind if I take the wheel for a while?" _Think? What does Jaimy need to think about? _Alarm bells were going off in my head.

"Sure." Says Tink. He walks away, and as soon as he is far enough I turn around and walk up to the wheel.


	3. Chapter 3 Anger

"James… Is everything alright?" I give him a worried look.

"How much did you edit out of that story Jacky?" His voice is harsh, and I take a step back.

"Barely anything-" I say but he stops me short.

"'cause I want to know. Did you…" His voice dies away and he looks down.

"No! I swear I didn't! Jaimy-"

"Tell the truth!" He is practically yelling now and I am in tears.

"I _am_ telling the truth." I sob, and sink to the deck. Then the tears really start flowing. Why would he doubt me?

"I aint never lied to you James an I never plan on it bu – _hic - _t I - _hic-" _I can't talk no more so I just start sobbing.

"Jacky-" he starts but the ship rolls just then and I am knocked into the wheel. My head hits the corner and _oh god that hurts! _And then nothing at all.

I wake up and my head throbs and my ears are ringing bad. I open my eyes and I look at my captain's cabin, where nothing has changed, except that there are Jaimy's things here as well as my own. And I find Jaimy's head leaning on the edge of the bed where he is kneeled down, fast asleep. It warms my heart to see it.

I try to sit up but my head throbs harder. I wince and lean back down. With my stir of motion Jaimy rouses from his sleep and looks up. I close my eyes before he can see that I'm awake.

"Huh? no- it must have been nothing." there is a pause, and then, "Damn it Jacky. How hard can it be? Why can't everything be as it was?" He sighs, and then continues. "Why has this world condemned you to die? Haven't we suffered enough?" Through my squinted eyes I can see that there are silent tears running down his cheeks. He bends over to kiss me, and when our lips touch I can't help but kiss him back. He's surprised and pulls away.

"Jacky? You're awake?" he says softly. I blink at him sleepy eyed and smile. I try to talk.

"iwoevu." That's all I can manage. Jaimy grins at me.

"I can't understand a word you just said. Is there anything you need?" he says all concerned.

"Yes." I manage, and with that I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. _Of course he understands that. _James catches onto my mood immediately and kisses me right back. His arms slid around my waist and hold me close…

_ummmmmm... Why were you angry at me? I can't understand. I don't even care cause I got you now…_

After a while of this, I hear the door open. Higgins walks in.

"James is she awake- Oh! Excuse me!" He turns around and walks back out the door. I don't think Jaimy even noticed because he is still at my lips…


	4. Chapter 4 Morning has broken

I woke up this morning with a major headache. My head was throbbing and I was soooo sore. My eyes squinted in the morning light. Slowly, my vision clears and I am able to make out two things. One, my lips are feeling worse than the rest of me. Two, the reason is that Jaimy is lying next to me with his arms around me. I try to remember last night…

_I think that we just went on kissing for hours and hours until we both fell asleep. It's a miracle I still have my virginity intact after all I've been through. _I yawn and stretch and Jaimy stirs.

"Jacky- wha?" he says. The expression on his face makes me laugh. "I musta dosed off…"

"I think we both fell asleep. But where were we hmmm?" I say. Jaimy is a little groggy.

"Wha?" He says again, and I giggle as I lean over to kiss him. Then Higgins walks in the door _again. _

"Oh for the love of God!" I have _never _heard Higgins talk like that, so I broke off immediately.

"What on earth is the matter Higgins?" I say. Jaimy is down for the count. He is somewhere between delirious and hung-over.

"Your crew is making a mockery of you. And they have every reason to!" Says Higgins. "Shameless." He gives a big 'harrumph' and I have to stifle a laugh. I know Higgins wants to lecture me in the way of morals and all that.

_Ahh Higgins. Not now, I feel so goooooood! _

_"_Higgins? Higgins what is going on? What is that laughter?" says Jaimy. I just noticed the laughter… _Who is laughing at me? They're gonna get it._

"Harrumph." says Higgins again. His face turns bright red, and he stalks out of the room. Jaimy and I just watch him go.

"Maybe we should get up Jaimy. Higgins has thrown a fit" I say. Jaimy blinks several times and groans. I ruffle his messy brown hair, and then reach for his arm to pull him up.

"Wake up you laggard."I say, pulling him to his feet.

"Jacky," He says getting serious all of a sudden, "I'm sorry… about last night… I guess I was just being stupid I-" I hush him by putting my fingers to his lips.

"None of that now. Yes you were being a right git you was but that don't matter now. You probably have every reason to question me…Just don't… Ok? I'll never lie to you." I reply.

"Ok." He says and give him a big hug. I breath him in for a moment and then push him away.

"Now you get outa here cause I've got to get dressed." I say. He grins but doesn't move. I shove him again.

"Dirty bastard get out!" I say laughing. He gives a mischievous grin over his shoulder as he walks out.

_Damn girl. He's not a boy anymore. Can't push him around like I did... _


	5. Chapter 5 Higgins's Lecture

_**In this chapter other characters are going to talk some. I will label who is talking. Also, I have noticed that plenty of people have visited my story, and yet there are only four reviews, by two different people. Please review! it gives me an impetus to keep on writing…**_

**Jaimy:**

Jacky shoved me out the door of the cabin this morning._ And I don't know why. She has never been very modest- _Ah hem.

But when I see Higgins's face I know exactly why. I wasn't quite awake enough this morning to realize how angry he was. I walk down to the galley and he follows me. There are no crew members about, they are all manning their posts. So once we are inside Higgins turns on me.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" He says through clenched teeth.

"Er… Standing?" I say. I haven't the foggiest what he means.

"How stupid could you two be? What if something happens? What if you don't just go galloping of to Boston and get married right away?"

_What the hell does he-_

"What if she becomes pregnant?"

_Oh. Now I get it. _

"Higgins Higgins _calm yourself. _Jacky is not going to get pregnant because I didn't actually sleep with her." I say. Higgins goes 'Harrumph.'

"Fine. Are you going to be the one to tell that to your crew?" He inquires menacingly. Realization dawns on me.

_What do they think of us?_

________________________________________________________

**Jacky:**

I got dressed this morning without Higgins's help. I wanted to delay the coming lecture for as long as possible. Even though Higgins is technically under my command, he has instated himself as some form of guardian for me. I am grateful to him but… I don't like listening to his lectures.

_Ah Higgins you were always trying to keep me in fine shape, and still nothing's really stuck. But you never give up you don't…_

I am dressed, and I head outside into the morning light. I walk over to the helm.

"Have you taken the readings?" I ask Jim. He snickers at me.

"What readings?" He says. _What the hell does he mean 'what readings?' why is he looking at me like that? _

"Where the hell are we you dolt!" I say.

"Oh… right. We're at un-wed degrees north and whoops degrees south." He says. _Excuse me? Did he just say that? _My jaw drops.

"How _dare_ you. I told the complete truth last night and you know it bastard!" I am angry now. Jim is about to say more but Higgins walks over to us.

"That is quite enough now Jim." His voice is cold, and he beckons me to follow him. I shoot an angry look at Jim over my shoulder. We walk into my cabin and sit down.

_Ohhhh lord. I'm not gonna enjoy this…_

"You are going to have some issues with your crew."

"I have seen some of that. Jim was a little too impertinent just now." I say.

"Jim was entirely right in his accusations. You seem like… I don't know Jacky, but something must be done on the matter of your crew. Otherwise, you will never hear the end of it." says Higgins. I slump down in my chair.

_They can kiss my ass for all I care._

"You have quite a few things to think about Jacky. You are a un- wed girl of sixteen, and you have a position of power over a group of people. As a person of authority, you have certain responsibilities and guidelines that you should follow. First of all, you are above your crew. They may be your friends, but you are above them. They should have no reason to laugh about you, and if they do, you are above it all. So _you should punish them but not give any sign of emotion. _Are you listening to me Jacky?" He waits expectantly.

"Yes I'm listening." _*sigh*_

"Good. You know most of your responsibilities. Here is one more: They should always have reason to be proud of their captain, of any age, sex, or infirmity." He stares me down.

"I understand Higgins." I sigh again. "I just don't understand why this is such a big deal." I say.

"It is a big deal because Jacky, your crew believes that last night you and Jaimy were… er…"

"What? Why on earth would they think that? Perverted little..." I continue to curse at them under my breath. Higgins just looks at me.

"What did I just tell you about being above them?" asks Higgins. I sigh again.

"I promise to be arrogant with my nose in the air from now on." I joke. "Are we through with this now Higgins?"

"No. How are you going to stop your crew from their jokes?" Higgins asks. I fall back on my bed.

________________________________________________________________

**Higgins**

I couldn't have been more proud of Jacky. She stood up in front of her crew and said a few words short and to the point.

"I have become aware of a certain amount of disrespect apparent among the crew, relating to some personal matters. Any claims you have at justifying your beliefs are in valid. However, if you were on a British war ship this would be punished. And if it continues here, the same rule shall carry through." That was all she said and that was all she needed to say. She then turned on her heel, and marched right back into her cabin.

__________________________________________________________

**Jaimy**

I have never heard Jacky talk like that. She sounded like a real leader, someone who inspired confidence. And yet… There was a sorrowful, angry tone to her voice. After the crew disperses I follow her into her cabin.

I find her sitting on the edge of the bed, head in her hands, shaking. I sit down and put my arm around her.

"Sex, money and power. That's all people want, and all they ever think about are those wants in relation to themselves and to other people. It's disgusting. Do they ever realize that there is more to life? Do they even care?" She says. Her voice is filled with hatred. She isn't shaking from tears. She is shaking in anger.

"Jacky… You know that's not all true! There is a good side to everyone!" I try to persuade her.

"Yes, but the bad side often wins out. I have seen it in everyone. You, me, the crew, Higgins…" She trails off.

_My poor girl. What has the world done to her?_

"And the strange thing is Jaimy, we all go on. We forget." she continues.

"Jacky… look. Yes, all of what you have said is partially true. But we cannot focus solely on the bad in the world. We half to take it all as a whole."


	6. Chapter 6 Blood & Cannonballs

**Hey! So… I have 5 reviews. And four of them are by the same person! If you are reading my story (and I know you are out there because I have plenty of subscribers) please review! This is my first story so I really want to know what people think! Thanks!**

**-voile**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Davy **

The boat came out of nowhere. A foggy morning, a French flag. And then we were thrust into the heat of battle. Blood, the roar of cannons, and all of a sudden I am lying flat on my back with part of the deck going through my leg. I hear a scream and don't realize it is coming out of me own mouth.

"ARRG MARY MOTHER OF JESUS SAVE ME GODDAMNIT THIS HURTS SHIT ARRGGGG!!!" I shout and scream and I don't know what's going on I only know that I am in pain and nobody knows because all my screamin' 'as been drowned out by the cannons and I'm thinking I'm gonna die, not like this oh god no…

Then there is a blast of fire, and everything is red and there are flying body parts and then I don't remember no more…

**Jacky**

I just sit on the side of the bed thinking for a long time, and after a while Jaimy gets up and leaves. I feel so miserable and for practically no reason at all. I feel at a loss. There is nothing more for me to do. What am I gonna do for the rest of my life? I always wanted to have my merchant vessel and take things from a place that has too much and sell 'em in a place that don't have any and in this way make my living. But now… I know there's more to be had and I want it. Maybe it's just my street urchin nature, but I don't know. Just then Daniel Prescott comes charging in.

"Captain! They've spotted some people in the water! And their alive!" he says all out of breath. I could see the excitement glow in his eyes.

"You found out anything else?" I say, getting up quickly.

"No Jacky. But Jim and Tink are hauling them up right now!" He says. I practically run out of the cabin with Daniel in my wake. I can see Tink and Jim carefully working at bringing the body up as carefully as possible. And I see another one on the deck being tended to by Jaimy. I walk over to him.

"James, what is going on? Who are these people?" I say.

"We just pulled him out of the water. It's Davy. And I think the other one might be Captain Locke." He says grimly. I gasp.

_Captain who was so good to us and who commanded us so well now here? And Davy? What in God's name happened to them?_

**Captain Stephan Locke**

The battle raged. The ship shook from the blasts of the French warship. I hear screams from the seaman besides me. All I can see is smoke and fog and blood.

_What luck. I know that I cannot win this one. _

I see the French gunner pull the cord, and fire his cannon. The ball flies, almost as if suspended, right into my ship through one of the gun ports and on. Then there is a tremendous crash and a wall of fire. It is then I realize that the cannonball hit the powder stash. I am knocked off my feet, and sent flying through the air. Something hits my head and I see no more…

I wake up and blink at the sun. I am on board some ship or another, and I am being carried on some kind of stretcher inside. I hear voices, and thank God that they are English.

"Put them on the table here men." says a female voice. I am set down. Suddenly her face comes into view.

"By God, he's awake!" she says.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I demand.

"Don't you remember me? Well you might not recognize me, but I'm Jacky Faber. The girl you made Midshipman, Captain Locke. You are now onboard my ship, the Nancy B. Alsop." she says. And then another face comes into view.

"How are you feeling Captain?" he says. And I recognize him as James Fletcher.

"M-My head." I stammer.

"Higgins! Higgins, what have we in the way of a doctor here?" says Jacky.

"I believe Captain, you are the only one with medical experience aboard." says who I presume to be Higgins.

_She is Captain? SHE'S CAPTAIN?_

"Someone help me sit up!" I say. James helps me up, but I feel dizzy and sway. I am about to fall down but James supports me. There are several people in the room, including the two I have spoken two. There is a young man and a boy, who looks rather green. I see the wounded sailor across from me, his leg a bloody mess.

_His name's Davy… He's one of mine…_

"Higgins, I will need your assistance for this. Jim, I need a bottle of alcohol, some sterile rags, a clean needle and some thread. And boil some water to clean the rags! Oh lord…" she rubs her hands together and paces.

"I'll help him!" says the boy, and runs after him. Jacky just raised her eyebrows at him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jaimy asks me. He looks at Davy.

"We- We were attacked by a French ship. It was foggy and my lookouts did not see them until they were up on us." I reply

"Good lord!" exclaims Jacky, "There are splinters covering this wound! Damn it to hell! we need a proper doctor! Annie will kill me if he loses his leg!"

"Splinters?" says Jaimy, and he goes over to look.

"I believe that a board off of the deck went into his leg." I tell them. They wince.

"Higgins, I'm going to need some tweezers." says Jacky. He leaves to get her some just as Jim walks back in with the boy. They are carrying the things she asked for and they look around for a place to set them.

"Put those things over here." says Jaimy. They set them down where he tells them, and Jim goes to sit down. The boy on the other hand, is looking positively green. He covers his mouth with his hands, and runs out of the room. I can hear the sound of retching from above. Higgins arrives back with the tweezers and Jacky takes them from him with a sigh. Then she picks up the bottle.

"Thank God that Davy is passed out; otherwise this would hurt a lot more. I will need everyone over here to hold him down should he move." she says. With that, she uncorks the bottle and pours some of the alcohol into the wound. As suspected Davy begins to move some, but the three men are there holding him down. Jacky begins to go at him with the tweezers.

**Jacky**

I do not enjoy this at all. It is disgusting. There is blood covering my arms and my clothes and in my hair. Almost all of the splinters are out of the wound, and without them it is looking like it should heal up nicely.

All the splinters have been tweezed out, and so I pour some more alcohol on it, and then I take out the needle and thread. It takes no time at all to stitch him up, as I am experienced at this, or to some degree. That is finished and then with Higins's help I bandage the wound. With any luck infection will not set in. It is finished and I look up.

"Higgins, you will see that Davy is taken care of. Someone will have to clean up this mess and it is definitely not going to be me. I am going to have a bath. Right now." I say.


	7. Chapter 7 Wishes & Dreams

**Ok… now counting 7 reviews, 5 of them by** **Books to the Ceiling, who is amazing. Thank you also to the other people who have reviewed. I know I have more people who read it than that though! (I get plenty of alerts) Please Please Please review! **

**Jacky**

I wish I could just live like any normal person. The kind of people who do nothing their entire life but grow up, get married and have kids, and then grow old sitting by fires until they die. But that would be absolutely no fun at all.

I have always wanted to have a trading company that sails the seas, so that I can see the world. I have that now, but it is so hard to keep. I keep falling.

It is very late, and I am about to go to sleep. I feel so tired. I had a nice long talk with Captain Locke today, after I finished sewing up Davy. He wanted to know about the whole 'piracy' charge.

"_Jacky, I don't understand how you could possibly commit an act of piracy. It simply makes no sense." he said._

"_Well… It is a very long story, but the basis is, I was acting lieutenant of the HMS Wolverine, and when the captain died, technically I was captain. So I served as such for some months, taking plenty of prizes, French smugglers. The rest of the officers had been off filing a complaint report about their captain, due to the many cruelties that they had endured. When they came back with a new captain, they refused to pay me what was owed as a captain and the prize money." I said._

"_Why?" the captain inquired._

"_Because I am a girl." I answered._

"_That's outrageous! They wouldn't pay you for excellent services because you are female?" he raised his voice._

"_Captain, I never expected them to. So I took one of the prize ships we had gained for myself, because it was small and roughly equivalent to the salary I would have earned."I said._

"_And what exactly did you do with this ship? Had you a crew?" _

"_I hired Higgins and we were able to make it to port. There I got a crew, mainly of Irishmen. Liam Delany was our captain. Do you remember him?"_

"_Of course!"He answered._

"_We set out and did the same thing I had done aboard the warship. We took French prizes and sold them. That's all we did."_

"_That doesn't seem much like piracy! Why on earth would they take you for that?" he exclaimed._

"_They wanted me do work for them… or more specifically, the British intelligence wanted me to work for them."_

"_What?" he said._

"_They probably thought, here is a girl who has been known to worm her way out of almost anything, and speaks French fluently with a slight American accent. So, when they finaly caught me they shipped me off to France to *clears throat* work."_

"_Work? You mean…"he said, with a horrified look on his face._

"_I of course, had my own ideas. I ended up as a soldier in the French army, a messenger to Napoleon himself!"_

"_Lord! You met him?" the captain exclaimed._

"_Not only that! I got to ride in his carriage!" I said._

"_Good lord!" he cried, "what were you doing in his carriage?"_

"_After the battle of Jena he wanted me to deliver a letter to the Empress." I said smugly. The Captain was astonished._

"_You… Lord you have certainly had a time of it. How did you get from there to here?" he said._

"_My correspondent in Paris after hearing my story, was extreamly disappointed that while I was with the emperor, I did not dispatch of him. So disappointed was he, that he decided to kill me."_

"_Obviously he did not succeed?" the captain asked._

"_No, Jardineaux is now lying dead on a French beach. Another agent of his killed him." I said, "He had the nerve to try to kill me right where all of my crew were watching. So after he was killed, I swam out to my ship." I finished._

"_And when exactly did this take place?" asked the captain._

"_Yesterday."_

I feel so... I don't know. I just want to go to sleep. I crawl under the covers, and Jaimy comes in to kiss me goodnight.

"I'll be there if you need me." he says, and plants a soft kiss on my lips. I close my eyes, and he leaves the cabin.

**Jaimy**

I am woken up in the middle of the night by screams.

_It's Jacky!_

I burst out of the room and run to her cabin. It is a calm night and I could see the stars if I cared to look. I burst through the door and find Jacky tossing and turning in her sleep, still screaming.

"HE'S GONNA HANG ME JAIMY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LORD SAVE US YOU DIRTY ROTTEN ASSHOLE HE'S GOT THE CAT ARRRRRRRRG!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screams, tears running down her cheeks.

"Jacky Jacky wake up! Wake up! It's only a dream!" I pick her up and shake her, but she only starts flailing and screams harder.

"LET ME GO YOU MONSTER! JE DETESTE TOI!" She keeps hitting and kicking and screaming in French and in English and it's all I can do to hold onto her.

"JACKY WAKE UP!" I shake her hard and she opens her eyes.

"Jai-oh." She buries her face in my chest and just sobs while I hold her tight. Higgins had walked in during that and now was near the door.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" says Higgins.

"Could you get her some water?" I ask.

"Of course." Higgins leaves the room. I turn back to Jacky. Sometimes, she can be so much of a strong leader, and so you forget how young she really is. How small. I nuzzled her hair.

"shhh. It's gonna be alright Jacky. Everything is gonna be fine." I whisper.

"I'm just-_hic-_so tired-_hic_- of running-_hic-"she sobs._

"I know Jacky. I know. shhhhh. stop your cryin. I'm here…"


	8. Chapter 8 Doctors

**Davy**

___There is light. I am in heaven…no, in heaven it doesn't hurt like hell._

I open my eyes a bit more and wince. My leg feels like it is on fire, and I hurt a number of other places where there are some bruises and such. I move my arm over to my leg.

"Hey! he's awake! Jacky! Jacky come down here!" says...

_I remember this boy… Daniel Prescott? What's this about Jacky? Fuck this hurts!_

I heard footfalls coming across the deck above my head and then down the stairs. I tuck my chin into my chest and I can see several people entering the room following Daniel. Jacky walks over to me.

_By God! Is that Jamie? Jacky? _

"Davy? How are you feeling?" asks Jacky.

" Like a !#$%^&*)(*&^%$!#$%^&*&^%$##%." I say.

"Watch your language! There are young ears here!" says Jaimy. Daniel's eyebrows cross and his face flushes.

"Lets have a look at your leg." says Jacky, helping me sit up. She begins to remove some very bloody bandages. I wince as they come off, and have to stifle a yell as Jacky pokes around my lower leg. I see a huge gash going almost all the way up the side of my shin, and feel like throwing up.

"Someone get me a bucket!" I say. Daniel hands me one just in time and I wretch into it. Thank god Annie can't see me now.

"You ok?" asks Jaimy, and I hurl again. He cringes. Soon enough I have no more contents in me to throw up and I just sit there holding my belly feeling queasy.

"Well Davy, I think you just might get lucky." says Jacky, "So far there isn't any infection in your leg. We'll have to keep watching it." She sighed. "Damn it. I wish we had a real doctor. I have no idea how to fix you besides what I've done, but we'll be in Boston in a week or so." I have a good look at my leg. Jacky has stitched it up pretty good and it looks ok.

"Jesus Jacky. Thanks. Dunno what I'd do without you." I say. She laughs.

"Without me, you'd have died on the Dolfin! Little idiot that you were, prolly woulda played with a gun and gotten yourself shot!" She says. Everyone laughs including me.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Jaimy**

Jacky was so calm. She just stood there telling Davy what was what, all the while staring at a gaping gory wound in his leg. Afterwards, she bandaged it, and then washed up for lunch. We decided to eat in her cabin today because it's wet and miserable outside.

"I hope there's a damn good doctor in Boston for Davy." she says. All of a sudden she seems so nervous.

"What? You think that little bastard deserves it?" I joke, trying to lighten Jacky's mood. She rolls her eyes at me. Just then Higgins comes in and serves us our food. I feel a bit queasy after seeing Davy's leg, but Jacky is as hungry as ever and scarf down her food like a starving person. She eyes me almost suspiciously, as if I were going to take something from her. I am reminded of her origins, on the street where she grew up. Back then, someone probably would have taken something from her.

"I know you're worried about Davy, but you've got to relax. Being nervous isn't going to help anyone. He'll be fine. You're doing a great job."

"I am?" she asks me. I Look her straight in the eye.

"Yes." I gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back. Higgins came in to clear away our food, and then left us. We stood up to leave the room, and Jacky turned her back to me, looking dejected.

"Sometimes it's hard though. It's all I can do not to think about it."

"Maybe… something to take your mind of it then." I said suggestively. She whirled around to face me and I caught her up in my arms and gave her a long, slow kiss. Immediately catching my mood Jacky wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. Sometimes, I just want to hold her, and never let go. She's so small and fragile and warm in my arms. So often people take her from me, and I am powerless to stop them. But as long as she is here, no one can take her.


	9. Chapter 9 The Brotherhood Forever

**Jaimy's Journal **

Tomorrow we arrive in Boston. And when I arrive there, I plan on sweeping Jacky off her feet and marrying her straight away. Of course, things probably won't go as planned. With Jacky, they never do. What I find amazing is that we have something to do. Some semblance of steady work, Jacky's trading business. Maybe she won't get rich like that, but I'm sure I have some experience from being a wine merchant that I can add to her's. I expect that we will prosper.

Davy is getting better and better every day. Despite Jacky's worries he is now beginning to walk around some. It's been over a week, and he's not bleeding so much, and the wound is closing up some. Jacky and Captain Locke say that it's a good sign. Davy has his humor back too. Keeps cursing up a storm, and I try to remind him not to do so whenever Daniel is around, but to no avail. Soon he as well will be cursing like any common sailor.

It feels good however, to have the almost the whole Brotherhood from the dolphin back together. last night we sat around on the foretop, just like old times, talking about where we had been, what we had seen.

"_And then," Tink said dramatically, "the great big whale jump'd way outa th' water, and when 'e landed the spray covered all of us on deck, even though we was nearly a quarter mile away!"_

"_And you were so wet none of the other sods noticed when you pissed yourself!" Davy joked, and Tink gave him a playful punch. _

"_I aint pissin me'self no more. It's you!" Cries Tink, and Davy laughs and launches himself at him. They struggle for a moment, and then get up. When they catch us laughing at them, they attack us too and soon we are all at it. Even Jacky, who doesn't seem to care anymore that she should be acting like a refined lady… er… or not. When we stopped fighting we all sat up breathlessly laughing. _

"_Nothing's changed, 'as it now?" asks Jacky, and we all shake our heads._

But in truth, much has changed. Jacky isn't a boy anymore, and technically she never was. But when I found out it sure changed my view of her. I thought I was some kind of unic! The absurdity of that with what I know now…

"_Well Jaimy, if ye' love me ye' can kiss me!" _

I grin remembering that, and all the time Jacky and I have spent together. All the dreams, all the hopes, all the wishes we share and have shared. And now, everything we have been longing for is about to come true.

______________________________________________________________________

**Jacky**

I crawl into bed and Jaimy kisses me goodnight. Then he takes his place on the floor next to me.

_*sigh. He really is the best boy-er Man. damn. I can't even call him that anymore. He's grown up so much._

I fall asleep thinking o' Boston and all of our friends, and my wedding. Maybe, some'in in my life 'l go off without a hitch. But that's jus' not the way things work, is it? No. Not in my life. But one can hope.

Davy

I walk out on deck to get some air af'er bein' stuffed down in the cabin for so long. Er… all night really, but long enough. I don't much like being inside a ship. Makes me feel right queezy it does, even after bein a sailor fer so long The wind wips me hair around, and im thinkin', this sure is some nice breeze. And then I see the city. We are almost to Boston.

_Annie… how've ye been? D' ye still love me Annie, like ye did 'afore? I aint gonna admit it Annie but I'm scared, I am. I've been away from a while girl. Near on four months now… an' I been missing you…_

Boston Harbor comes into sight, and having sent ahead of us from England, I can see a large party waiting on the dock, even from 'ere. We are fast comin' up on em. Now I'm starting to make out some faces... is she there? I crane my neck lookin' fer 'er. Then Jaimy walks up next to me.

"Looking for someone?" he says pleasantly.

"I'm lookin' fer my wife, Annie." I tell him absentmindedly.

"I didn't know you were married!" he said, obviously shocked.

"You didn't? Well, now you know." I say.

"Who's the erm," he clears his throat, "lucky woman?'' I elbow him lightly.

"Once I was on leave 'ere during some kind of festival. Jacky and a few of her friends, who she regards sorta like sisters I guess, were out for it, and she was one of em." I tell Jaimy. He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Jacky's friend?" he remarks.

"Yeah, Jacky already gave me the lecture on 'break her heart I'll kick yo' ass to Australia.'" I said, and we both laughed. Tink walks up to us then as well, along with Jacky.

"Damn. If only Willie were 'ere…" says Jacky. Jaimy smiles wistfully at her and Tink an' I elbow him in the stomach.

"oof." 'e says, and Jacky tries to cover up a laugh, but ends up snorting instead. Then I spot Annie.

"Jaimy, there she is!" I say, pointing her out.

"The one in blue?" he says.

"Aye. That's her." I say.

"You did better than I thought you would." He smirks, and I punch him lightly in the shoulder. The boat is about to dock, and we get ready to man our posts. Jacky sighs.

"The brotherhood forever, right guys?"she says.

"Aye," we answer her.


	10. Chapter 10 Boston

**Jacky**

The crowd on the dock grew closer and closer. I can jus' make out faces now!

_There's Annie! And Sylvie and Henry! And Amy! And even Clarissa and… Everyone. They all came to meet me!_

We pull up to the dock, ropes are tied down, the board is lowered, and suddenly I am on dry land again. I sway a little, but Jaimy holds me steady, and takes me' hand.

"Jacky!!! Jacky!!! Davy!!! You're back! You're Alive! Jaimy! Higgins!" Everyone is screaming and shouting and I am bein' hugged an' kissed an' welcomed an' there is no sense or order at all. Amy and the sisterhood are crying, and everyone is so loud that I'm afraid Wiggins will be at us for disturbing the peace. Mistress Pimm obviously realizes this and raises her voice above the rest of ours.

"That will be quite enough! Now if all of you would form the line we will have order!" an' o' course everyone does what she says, 'cause nobody disobeys her when she's like that. But Davy and Annie don't do what she says. They just stand there kissin' each other, in their own little world. Mistress Pimm clears her throat, but they don' take no notice, so she decides to ignore them.

"Shall we have the pleasure of you and Mr. Fletcher accompanying us to the school?" she says, addressing me.

"First I have some things to take care of." I tell her. She raises her eyebrows at me.

"I need to give my crew leave, and their pay from the cargo. Also, Davy there needs a proper doctor." Annie looks up at this.

"What happened Davy?" she asks sharply.

"Oh come on Jacky! I don't need no doctor! Me' leg's just fine!" he complains.

"Let me see!" cries Annie.

"Davy, I'm not a proper doctor, yes I stitched it up and cleaned it but I can't know for sure if anything's wrong, you ought t' have it checked." I tell him, and he rolls his eyes. Annie reaches down and pokes his leg with her hand. He winces and curses under his breath, and Annie rolls up the leg of his trousers. She sees the blood stained bandage, and a lot of people gasp.

"I think we're goin' to the doctor right now." says Annie.

"Take care of those things Jacky, and then we will meet you at school." says Mistress Pimm, and the girls depart to the school. I turn around to face my men, who have lined up military style, and they looks right grand, they does. Aint I proud of them. Even Captain Locke's standing there, waiting for _my_ orders.

"Well, lets have everyone back on board, we need to discu-" I am cut off by the sound I dread hearing.

_lolz! cliffe! update coming soon though! _

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

_-voile_


	11. Chapter 11 Running

"**HAHAHA!" cries the mavolent author, after leaving her first cliffe and being proud of herself, " it's not Wiggins or Gully it's-"**

"Jacky Faber! You are under arrest in the name of his majesty King George the third!"

"GOD DAMN YOU TO HELL!" I cry, and run away from the marching British navy, into the city.

_I aint gonna give myself up yet you dogs. There's no way in hell. _

'Course the Lawson Peasbody hears this, not bein' far away, and they turn right around to confront the swarming redcoats. I just keep on running. Behind me, people are beginning to riot, and I see Wiggins and the hack coming around the corner.

_Uh Oh… This aint gonna be pretty…_

But I can't look back, I have to keep running. I turn down and alley way and shinny up a drainpipe cause nobody ever catches me on the rooftops. From there begin running back to the harbor to watch everything from above. I flatten myself against the roof and look down over the edge.

Everything is in chaos. British soldiers are being swarmed by Boston civilians. Wiggins gets out of the hack and tries to round people up, but he and his thugs are powerless over the relentless tide of people. To put it simply, you can't put the whole of Boston inside the hack for inciting to riot. It just is not done.

_Something has to be done to stop this._

I stand up from my position on the roof, and shout, "STOP." Every head turns to look at me, standing on a rooftop in front of the Warf. They all stand and pay attention to _**me**__. If Rooster Charlie and the gang could see me now!_

"There is no quarrel here! What are you fighting over? Go back to whatever you were doing! This is pointless." I cry. People begin to realize what they were doing, and shuffle back to wherever they came from. Among the Lawson Peasbody there is much straightening out of skirts as savage faces mask themselves with 'the look.'

"Wait! What about you! I warn you, we are trained officers. You must come down and give yourself up to us!" says the captain of the Brittish ship.

"With all due respect Captain, if you had any hope in heaven of catching me here, I would do just that. But seeing as you don't, I suggest you get back on your ship unless you want to make a fool of yourself." I tell him, as kindly as I can manage.

"I WILLL NOT BE INSULTED BY SOME FEMALE YOUNG ENOUGH TO BE MY GRANDAUGHTER! SEISE HER!" He is practically foaming at the mouth, and I take this as my cue to get the hell outa there. I high tail it away from the edge of the rooftop, and run towards the heart of Boston.

**Jaimy**

All of us crew just stood there on board, watching. Because there was nothing we could do. Those soldiers and all the people, and Jacky running away again was hard to take. Because she's always running. And it aint fair.

_Why am I starting to talk like Davy? Damn._

Oh well. They won't catch her.

**Davy**

We sit on board the ship, waiting for Jacky to come back. Higgins is fidgeting, Captain Locke is silent and stony. The crew are sitting with their heads down, and Daniel Prescott is up the mast looking out for her return. Jaimy is pacing the ship, not knowing what to do with himself. Annie sits by me, leaning on my shoulder with my arms around her.

"Davy?" she says.

"Yeah?"

"I've got to tell you something."

"What?" I ask. She turns towards me and whispers in my ear.

"Davy, I'm pregnant."


	12. Chapter 12 Father

**Davy**

That hit me like a bombshell. I was completely and utterly shocked.

"Wha? How- what-" I broke off, not able to speak.

"_You're_ asking _me _how? Do I have to go into details about that night? Or were you too drunk to remember?" She said, joking with me.

"N-n-no… I just…" I gulped.

"What?" she said, with a worried look.

"I never thought of me self as… I never thought I'd live long enough…" I had no idea what to say, or what to do.

"This is a good thing right?" she said, with a very worried voice.

"Wha? Of course it is! Silly girl!" I said, giving her a peck on the lips. " I just…" I trailed off and I could tell that Annie wasn't quite reassured.

"You just what?" she was almost pleading with me now.

"I'm gonna be a _father._ I mean,_ ME." _I said. I smiled at 'er, an' warmth started goin' through my body.

**Jacky**

From my spot on the rooftop, I could see everything going on down at the harbor. The captain was arguing with important looking city officials, and soldiers were swarming the decks of their ship. On the Nancy B., there was not much movement at all. I laid there for the remainder of the day, hiding behind the sloped roofs. It grew dark, and clouds rolled in bringing a light rain. In my haste, I had neglected to put on something warmer. While I shivered on the damp rooftop, I watched Jaimy pace the decks of my ship, and as it got darker, Higgins bringing food, and Jaimy not even noticing his being there. The enraged captain began to settle down after a while, getting used to the fact that he would not catch me tonight.

_That's right you dirty rotten bastard….._

Everything became quiet on the British ship, while everyone but the watch went to bed. I decided that it was safe enough now to get back to my crew. I slipped down the drainpipe, and into the quiet streets.

It was misty out, and the damp cobblestones muffled my footfalls. The hairs on the back of my neck began to raise and I was suddenly very afraid. In a hurry, I began to run down the streets. I came to the corner, and saw my destination, but I would so easily be spotted if I crossed there. Cursing under my breath, I turned down an alley way that cut back into the city. I was running again, and my heart was beating so loudly I feared that the British on watch would hear it. Even though it was cold sweat rolled down my skin, and short shallow breaths caught in my throat.

_Jesus Christ! Calm down! Everything is fine. Keep your wits about you and soon you'll be back on board…_

Glancing behind me, there was no one. But suddenly there was a hand covering my mouth and I was slammed against the wall of a building, and my head snapped backwards.

_Crrrrrrrrack! Oh God that hurts! SHIT-------------_

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, Sorry! **

**So, I don't know whether I should continue writing this story or continue the plot line in another one. Please review and let me know!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13 Lovers & Mad Men

**Jaimy**

There was a commotion over by the British ship. You could hear their cries all the way from here, where I was standing. There was a thumping noise, but then I realized it was only my heart beating out of my chest.

_Did they catch her? Oh God… _

I felt so surreal as I walked towards the edge of the ship.

_I want to be over there NOW! _

But then there was a hand on my shoulder.

"James, don't do anything stupid." It was Captain Locke's voice, but I only heard a shadow of it. I didn't even look at him, I just kept walking.

"Jaimy! Get back here you oaf!" It was Davy, but I didn't listen to him. I jumped off the ship and then began to run down the wharf. I only saw the lights of the British ship, and only heard the cries and shouts of the sailors.

**Jacky **

"Her eyes are opening! Look!" a voice cried out somewhere near me.

_Where am I? I'm so cold! What the hell happened? Who-_

"She's awake! Now we have her, and we have paid you. You may go." It was an English voice. Now my eyes were wide open. This did not sound good.

"I just need to make sure she's alright." said the first voice. He was cloaked in black, and I could not see his face. Then it clicked: The alley way- the man who captured me!

_Alright? Why should this man give a damn if I'm alright? He __**sold**_ _me. _

"Why should you care if she is alright? We have her now. Be on your way." It was the second voice, and I looked in his direction and saw a midshipman, young too, with curly red hair and freckles. He had a strange look on his face, directed at my captor.

_Think Jacky! How the hell are we gonna get out of this one? _

"She is still my property because I can go back on her sale." The dark one was talking in an agitated tone, and shaking.

_There's somethin' off about this bloke…_

"Excuse me?" said the very confused midshipman. Then I came up with a plan. It did involve me getting up, but hopefully I'd manage that…

"Pardonnez-moi Messieurs? Je veux rentrer chez moi maintenant!"

"Shut up girly! You fool! You don't know anything! I am the great Shallala! OOGOIIIINO!" cried the dark one.

_He's a nut bag! Total fruity! Come on; just think your way out of this…_

"Sir, I must ask you to leave." said the Midshipman, trying his best to sound confident. I wanted to high tail it outa there myself, but my hands were tied behind my back.

"I aint gonna leave you sinner! You killed her! You killed Misty! DEEOBI LALA!b" He was shouting now.

"Sir I have no idea-" the midshipman was frightened out of his wits as the man charged him. I heard shouts of the other crew members awake, and I knew I had to get moving. The man and the boy were now grappling on the deck. I made an effort to stand, but I felt dizzy, and began to fall. All of a sudden there were strong arms around my waist, supporting me. I was being lifted off the ground, and then we were swinging through the air. I cried out.

"Shh! Jacky!" It was Jaimy. And I knew there was nothing to be afraid of now. I thought, _ummmmmmmmmmm… He's warm… _And then

_It's nice, seeing him get up and save my sorry arse once in a while verses the other way around like usual…_

We landed safely on the ground, and Jaimy let the rope swing back to the boat. Still carrying me, he ran all the way back to the _Nancy B._ For my part I just tucked my head into his chest and let myself be the 'damsel in distress' for a moment. I don't get that chance very often.

The ship was all quiet when we got back. I supposed people were below deck. Jaimy set me down on the deck.

"Can you stand?" he said with amusement in his voice.

"Of course!" I said, wanting to be let go. He was making me nervous for some reason. So of course I took one step and almost fell over. He just laughed as he steadied me, and brought me closer to him.

"_Are you sure?" _he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I could only shake my head. He walked me towards the cabin, and through the door.

"How do you stay out of trouble when I'm not there for you?" he asked with a quizzical note in his voice. I look up at him.

"I don't James, but usually I can get out of it." I say, dropping my gaze. Then I find myself staring at his chest. He grins and leans closer to me. I can feel warmth coming off of his skin. I reach up my hand but before I can touch him he's kissing me, and not like he used to oh no. I remember Joseph Jared askin' me if I had ever kissed a real man. Well now I can bloody well say I 'ave. His arms slowly came around my waist, and e' was pulling me closer, now up against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

_ummmmmmmmmmmmm… don't let me go Jaimy. Don't you ever let me go._

"_Do you still have my ring Jacky?" _he whispered to me.

"_Yeah," _I said, feeling a little woozy. I picked up the chain around my neck from which my ring hung.

"_Do you still remember what I asked you?"_

"_You said you'd marry me." _

"_I still mean it Jacky. And I wan'a get married now. Today, tomarow, I don't care. But soon." _He kissed me again, and his fingers traced the nape of my neck.

"J-Jaimy-"

_ummmmmmmmmmm… wait-what about school? What about your mother? What about the Intelligence agency?..._

I didn't say any of this out loud. Cause I knew what he'd say in response. And at the moment, I felt the same thing. I really could care less. I am getting married. Today, tomorrow, I don't care. But he's here, and he aint letting me go, oh no. Not a chance.

Call me crazy. Call me a fool. But to me, seems that lovers and mad men are pretty damn close to the same thing.


	14. Chapter 14 Wedding Plans

**2 weeks later, Dovecote**

**Jacky's POV**

Now the wedding plans are in full swing and I'm so excited! Amy is to be my maid of honor and Davy's going to be best man. I am frustrated as well though. I don't know where the money for all this is coming. But Higgins assured me that everything was taken care of...

I sent out a lot of invitations. Amy helped me write them as she is handy with a pen, much to my chagrin. (Those books will be the death of me). Of course all the girls from the Lawson Peabody were invited, and from the Brotherhood. I have many and I sent invitations to all of them. Some of them I know will not be able to come. Katy Deere and Lightfoot are somewhere out on the frontier, and then there are all those in Ireland, England, and France… I sent all of them invitations. But of course they all said that I was aware of their inabilities to attend, make it if you can, etc. Amy was astounded at my number of invitations. She kept exclaiming over the names, and it made me laugh.

_"Who on earth is Jean-Paul? Or Laurent?" she asked. _

_"Friends of mine." I told her. _

_"From France?"_

_"I went into battle with those men."_

_"What? What were you doing in a military battle?"_

_"Killing people." I said, and gave Amy a look that said, 'what the hell was I supposed to be doing?' She rolled her eyes at me._

_"You'll have to tell me about some of your adventures in France." _

_"No way! You'll just put them in another book of yours and then I'll be in even more trouble." I tell her. She just sighs and goes back to addressing envelopes, until she comes across another letter. I smirk as she does a double-take._

_"You're inviting NAPOLEON to your WEDDING?" she cries._

_"Sure! Why not?" I say._

_"He's the EMPEROR of FRANCE!"_

_"So? It's all in good fun. You don't think I expect him to come do you? Anyways, he thinks he's been invited to 'Jaques Bouvier's wedding and not Jacky Faber's."_

_"Have you met him?"she asked me._

_"I had the privilege," I say all haughty now, "to ride in Napoleon's carriage with him from the battle half way to Paris, and to personally deliver a letter from himself to the Empress." Amy's mouth drops open. _

_"For all your stories Jacky I don't think I can quite believe that one. I don't believe you met the Emperor." she said gravely. _

_"Just ask your brother! He was there!" I said._

_"He was there? He's alive?" she said, suddenly exited._

_"Last time I checked. He'll be on his way home as soon as the campaign ends."_

_"Thank God!" Amy cried._

_"And I think he's had enough of fighting. Silly boy." I said, shaking my head_

_"What do you mean?" she was wary now. Her brother not wanting to fight? What had happened to him? _

_"He learned that battle isn't glorious at all. It's just killing. And you're not killing the enemy no. You're killing other young men who 'ave sisters who teased them an mothers who cared for them, and fathers and brothers and they'll all be cryin' when they get word that poor Johny's off an died." I said mournfully._

_"If you don't like fighting then why are you always going off to these battles?" She says incredulously._

_"I don't go there. More I was sent or you could say forced to be there. But no, I was never at any of them of my own free will. It was more of a necessity rather than choice."_

That was Sunday, and as a good puritan girl Amy is supposed to _rest _on that day. What we ended up doing wasn't exactly _resting. _Running around like wild aborigines…

In any case, today is Tuesday, and we are going shopping for my wedding dress. Of course I have brought along Sylvie and Annie and Higgins along as well, because Amy, dear girl, has not the greatest fashion sense, and I for one tend to be rather… flamboyant. So all of us clamber into the carriage and set off.

"Jacky I'm so excited! I can't wait!" squeals Sylvie as she takes her seat next to me. She's practically bouncing up and down from excitement.

"For Lord's sake we're only going dress shopping." says Amy.

"Exactly!" says Annie. Amy just rolls her eyes. Higgins sits down in a most dignified manner and then waves on the driver. We are a very merry party on the way there, all of us chattering up a storm about the latest fashions and whatnot. But by the time we arrive Annie is looking positively green.

"Annie are you alright?" Amy inquires.

"Y-yes I'm fine… I think." she breathes hard for a moment and then stands up straight. "I'm alright!" she says at our concerned looks. And I'm thinking,

_Being pregnant sure is no picnic._

Inside the dress shop we all flutter about exclaiming over this and that, until the seamstress has finished with her other customer. Then she walks over to our party, looks us up and down, and says, "Well I would presume that one of you is getting married." I blush and smile, and she smiles right back.

"Let's get you fitted."

After several hours of being stuck with pins and being fussed over, the seamstress is finally finished with the preliminary design & etcetera. Two days from now she will have it finished and we will go to pick it up and do some final fittings. Amy and I are staying at the _Nancy B. _ for the night and then in the morning we will go look for veils.

_Not that I mind being fussed over but… this is absolutely taking forever. I wish I were married already. _

A small voice in the back of my head was telling me not to rush things, but I ignored it.

What I am trying to understand now is how that ship knew I was in town? Or even, for that matter, alive? This is certainly something to ponder… I will ask Higgins when I next get an opportunity.


	15. Chapter 15 Their Hearts

**Jacky**

I talked with Higgins the next morning. Amy was a late riser today, but I woke up early to find him. As usual, he had answers.

"How did they know I was alive Higgins?"

"What do you mean miss?"

"That ship. Technically I'm dead. Why did they try to capture me?"

"Well as it happens… I have received a letter from the admiralty- don't look at me like that. You know about my connections- That implied they wanted you back. They sent that ship here to have you 'come quietly.' I'm not quite sure you've ever heard of that phrase." I rolled my eyes at that.

"In any case, they did a blotchy job, and for the past few days I have been covering up that escapade as a scam, so people will still assume your death."

"Thank you Higgins. You have proved yourself invaluable once again." I said with a smile. "But since you have connections with the admiralty, why don't you tell them that I've paid my dues and then some."

"Meaning?"

"There aint no way in 'ell I'om e'er goin back and they c'n go fuck 'themselves if they think otherwise." I spit vehemently.

"Quite colorful miss. I understand you perfectly."

"Wha's this 'bout fucking?" says Davy from above, with a laugh.

"That's exactly what I was wondering." Jaimy's arms wrapped around my waist from behind, and his nose presses into my kneck. I sigh.

"Hmm? You were saying?" he laughs.

"Dirty minded-"

"Fiance."

"Damn you." I whisper as he kisses my neck. I feel him smile against my skin.

"I love you."

**Several Weeks Previously…**

**Joseph Jared**

So, it seems to gain one friend, I must lose another. I know that good ol' puss in boots is still alive. But a report has come in that _HMS Lorelei_ has been sunk by the French. I walked off that ship after its last voyage, because I found it to be a rather unlucky ship, as the captain died of an unknown cause, there was suspicion of ghosts, and men kept disappeared in the middle of the night never to be seen again. I left. But Davy stayed on as part of the crew, and now he's probably lying at the bottom of the ocean.

_Damnit why couldn't he have listened to me- to anyone for once?_

I'm signed on as part of the crew of an American merchant ship headed for Boston, hoping to catch up with Jacky. I need to see her alive before I can actually believe Jaimy, however sincere he may have been. At the moment I am sick of the Navy, although that's liable to change. I'm sick of death.

I'm waiting on _The Entrepreneur _for the order to cast off. And I'm thinking that it's strange we're waiting this long, as the tide is changing as we speak and if we don't leave soon we'll be sailing against it. But then there's a curious sight down at the wharf. There's a well dressed young man having a conversation with the Captain, who looks rather perturbed. I take the time to study him. He walks with a certain air and at first glance I take him for the kind of arrogant bastard who always run in swords drawn before they know what the argument is about, just to prove that they can.

It seems he and the captain have agreed on something, because both are now walking on board. The captain walks back to his cabin where the first and second mates are waiting. The young man, seeing my interested look, walks over to me, leans against the railing, and sighs.

"So, where are you bound? You don't look like part of this crowd." he says.

"Boston. As I presume you are as well." I am not very interested in conversing with him, but he seems intent on it. He raises his eyebrows at my tone of voice, then sighs again.

"What's in Boston for you?" He says in a wholly disinterested voice.

"A friend. You?"

"Friends and family as well."

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Randall Trevelyne." A lightbulb goes off for me.

"Joseph Jared. And forgive me for inquiring but, are you relative to a Miss Amy Trevelyne?" I had often heard Jacky mention a girl from Boston under such a name. Randall has a surprised look on his face.

"Amy? Yes of course! My sister! And how would you know her? What on earth has she been up to?" he says with a slight snicker. I don't laugh.

"I actually don't know her, I only know the name."

"Ah." he says, with a confused look on his face. I assume the conversation would have gone on were it not for the Captain telling us to man our stations, we are about to cast off. Fair winds blow us straight for Boston.

That night at dinner, I sit next to Randall again, who has been invited to sit with the officers. He is the only passenger on this ship, and the captain is generally averse to passengers, but apparently he had enough money convince him.

"Hello again." He said.

"Hello."

"Pleasant day."

"We're still in the Chanel." I said by way of explanation. He was quiet for a period of time, and then,

"If you don't mind me asking, where exactly did you get that scar?" he says, referring to the long mark going up my arm.

"Trafalgar." I don't wish to remember that day, but I do all the same.

"Ah. I know others who were there, they say it was pretty bloody…" trailing off. I give him a funny look.

"Living in Boston, it doesn't seem like you would know anyone who frequented the British Navy."

"Ah. But I do. Of course you've heard of Jacky Faber? The notorious pirate?" he says with a laugh. I raise my eyebrows at this.

"You know her?" _Does Jacky really keep company with this type? Or have I misjudged him?_

"My sister, whom we spoke of earlier, is one of her dearest friends." I am beginning to understand exactly _how well _this Randall knows Puss in Boots.

"I see. I know her as well."

"_You?" _He says incredulously.

"I had the honor of fighting beside her at Trafalgar." This gets him quiet for a while. But not long to remain so. I originally classified him as 'arrogant bastard' but I am beginning to change my opinion. There is a haunted look in his eye whenever I mention battle

"Now if you don't mind _me_ asking what is an American like yourself doing in London?"

"I am en route from France. There I was fighting in Napoleon's army at the battle of Jena." I notice him suppress a shudder.

"You had never been in battle before then." it was a statement, not a question.

"I was part of the local militia in Boston, but I wanted to see some real action. I admit I was greatly vexed by the fact that a mere girl had seen more action than I. I was sick of school so I took off to France." he says flatly. I chuckle and shake my head.

"Now I realize what a fool I've been. Jacky is either a brilliant fighter or has an incredible amount of luck, either way I don't know how she's still-" he cuts off there, but I realize what he was going to say.

"How do you know she's alive?" I say in a low voice.

"How do you!" again incredulous.

"I was informed by her betrothed, a Mr. Fletcher. All of us were recent of a French prison, where we witnessed Jacky, or who we thought was Jacky, guillotined."

"Good God!"

"Lucky Jaimy was not conscious at that point. Otherwise I believe he would have gone quite mad. Most of us did."

"Last I saw Jacky was Just over a week ago, at Jena."

"She was there?" Now it was my turn to be incredulous.

"Not only was she there, she's now not only a pirate but a French war hero."

"Well I'll be damned."

"And again I am surprised that she is still alive."

"Ahh. Puss in Boots. She really does have nine lives." I get a smile out of him for that.

Against all odds Randall Trevelyne and I slowly become friends on our trip to America. He tells me about life in Boston and as a part of Napoleon's army, I tell him about the navy and stories about Jacky on board the _HMS Wolverine. _It does not seem to bother us that at one point we could have been at opposite sides of the battle. It also doesn't escape either of us that both have been more _involved _with Jacky than we let on. But she's Jaimy's lass, through and through and we both 'ave come to terms with that by now. Or if we 'aven't, then…

I suppose it's best not to dwell.

We arrive in Boston tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Dear readers,

I sincerely apologize for the wait. Its true I haven't updated in about a year on this story. My life has been… shall we say chaotic? It's my fault of course—I had to choose to go to the hard school, and do way too many sports etc. What can I say?

This story's been trying to finish itself for a while. I keep going to write the last chapter and I can't. I don't have the right words just now. Hopefully after finals next week, I will finish this story.

Thank you all for everything

-voile


End file.
